


The River Flows Through Our Veins

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em um tempo-nenhum em um lugar-nenhum, a vida era apenas um rio e todos desaguávamos no mar das mortes. Era uma perspectiva infeliz, mas era a conclusão que o Doctor havia chegado encarando aquele momento perfeito com a mulher perfeita em seus braços: River não era apenas um nome. River também era uma mensagem sobre o correr da vida e a inevitabilidade do fim.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Flows Through Our Veins

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMEIRAMENTE totalmente inspirado nesse poema maravilhoso do Ricardo Reis, pseudônimo de Fernando Pessoa, que você pode ler aqui: http://www.jornaldepoesia.jor.br/fpesso25.html  
> O trecho quotado no início da one é, então, desse mesmo poema.  
> Dedicado a senhorita Luana, essa doce criatura que diariamente me faz companhia e disputas de gifs por tweet, além de ler todas as minhas loucuras relacionadas a Doctor Who.

_“E se antes do que eu levares o o'bolo ao barqueiro sombrio,_

_Eu nada terei que sofrer ao lembrar-me de ti._

_Ser-me-ás suave à memória lembrando-te assim - à beira-rio,_

_Pagã triste e com flores no regaço.”_

_***_

Os freios acionados da caixinha azul que se materializava na relva era o único que momentaneamente perturbou a tranquilidade do local. Era quase profano, mas o sorriso do casal que saia dela também era.

Eles saíram em silêncio, apenas as mãos entrelaçadas se tocando, e sentaram-se sobre a copa do grande carvalho aos pés do calmo rio. Ela também se chamava rio.

_Ri-ver_. Ele gostava de como o nome dela deslizava sobre sua língua, como se pudesse saboreá-lo. No momento, porém, ele era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele, na verdade, gostava de muitas coisas na mulher ao seu lado. De como o vento brincava com os cachos pesados dela – ele queria fazer o mesmo no momento, então também invejava esse vento -, de como os olhos brilhavam quando ele a levava a novos maravilhosos lugares, e de uma sensação que há muito tempo ele não tinha, mas ao lado dela era constante: a de estar em casa.

Já ela gostava do sorriso bobo dele, do cabelo bobo, da risada boba e das maneiras bobas. Ninguém nunca era bobo perto dela, mas ele sim, ele era todo bobo. E igualmente gostava que, quando eles se beijavam, a boba virava ela.

Mas, agora, ninguém fazia nada, não era bobo, era apenas quieto. Nos olhares que trocavam havia tanta reverência, tanto amor, que ambos queriam se afogar naquilo. Ali, notavam que nada importava realmente.

Naquele instante, eles eram apenas Doctor e apenas River, e o amor que compartilhavam era calmo e sincronizado. Sem corações partidos, brigas estúpidas e nem mesmo paixões que levantavam a voz tinham lugares ali. Várias foram as vezes que eles quiseram gritar a plenos pulmões para uma versão mais jovem um do outro que o amava e que deveria ser amado de volta, e outras várias foram as vezes que quiseram gritar ao próprio passado para deixarem de serem estúpidos e se _abrirem_. Porque, hoje, eles viam que era seguro (ou, ao menos,  _seguro o suficiente_ ) se amarem.

Ele fitou o curso do rio e comparou a vida com as águas que corriam: totalmente passageiras. Mas do que adiantava correr se o fim é sempre o mesmo? Ele apertou a mão macia na sua num gesto carinhoso e ela sorriu ainda mais. Aquelas águas possivelmente corriam para um mar muito maior e se perdiam ali, misturadas a tantos outros rios que também desaguaram ali.

Mas, e então, e se nenhum rio mais corresse? Uma vida estática era monótona demais para os seus padrões, ele precisava da aventura e da adrenalina, ele precisava correr o mais rápido que pudesse de muitas situações que não queria encarar. Mas correr não leva ao fim? Se ele corria do fim, correr então era inútil e paradoxal? Ele só queria ir o mais longe que pudesse, e ele se lembrava bem, esse foi o único pensamento que tinha quando roubou a TARDIS.

Era seu único pensamento agora também, quando a mão de River na sua era a única coisa que os conectava e ele podia sentir o tempo de perdê-la novamente. O nome escolhido por ela não foi em vão: era uma mensagem. Ela estava tranquila como as águas que corriam num fluxo constante na sua frente, mas ela podia ser irada como o mar numa tempestade, e o principal: ela acabava.

No fim, ele chegava a algum ponto onde não havia mais River Song.

Ele corria ao contrário então, da jusante à montante, mas ele sabia que um dia chegaria onde ela começava e seria igualmente uma espécie de fim: ele não poderia refazer seus passos.

Ele soltou da mão dela e desceu até a margem do rio. Ele, no momento, corria tão calmo quanto, e não havia outro modo. Depois, ele deu as costas e subiu a colina até o campo e pegou uma flor. Em um movimento bobo, ele só pensou que ela poderia gostar, ele só pensou que são todos tão frágeis como as pétalas cor de rosa.

Ele voltou, sentou ao lado dela e pôs a flor em seu colo. Ela pegou-a e acariciou as pétalas delicadamente, e nenhuma palavra foi trocada. A pele dela era tão macia contra os dedos dele quanto aquela flor havia sido, mas ele não tocou em nada por algum tempo.

Ele poderia, claro, tocá-la, abraça-la, beijá-la e o que fosse mais. Naquele momento, porém, não era o mais importante. Estar ali, simplesmente estar ao lado dela, era o que o dava forças para respirar.

Ele não queria acreditar que algo tão puro quanto aquele sentimento podia acabar, e por um minuto ele se convenceu que seria eterno. Eles eram tão eternos quanto aquele rio, sempre fluindo, mas sempre também chegando ao fim. E ele se esqueceu daquela parte de forma voluntária em nome do momento vivido.

Dedos tocaram de leve sua bochecha e ele ergueu o olhar ao dela. O peso do amor ali o fez suspirar profundamente e cobrir a mão dela com a sua. Ele se debruçou e a beijou de leve, apenas um tocar de lábios, para coroar a delicadeza do momento. O beijo era uma ode ao amor, e logo virou uma longa e apaixonada ode a tudo o que viveram e viveriam, o que era bruto, mas ainda assim, tenro. Os sentimentos por trás eram os mais puros em seus corações, quatro corações batendo como um só naquele singular momento.

Mas ela o abraçou, abraçou o mais forte que pode como se para nunca fugir, e os dedos dele se perderam nos cachos, os braços dela se perderam no abraço, e ambos estavam perdidos demais para se encontrarem novamente.

Talvez, se ela nunca tivesse o beijado, ele poderia morrer naquele dia em Utah, ou mesmo na Alemanha nazista, e a lembrança dele não a arderia ou machucaria, porque ele nunca teria significado nada. Talvez, se ele nunca tivesse a tocado, ele podia tê-la transformado em apenas uma lembrança agradável, e o fim não pesaria tanto em seus corações.

Mas, em meio a tantos porquês, ele teve certeza que tudo valeria a pena. A dor seria extenuante, mas era o preço por momentos tão sublimes, e ele deixaria o rio correr até o fim. Calma e suavemente, ele gravou aquele momento a fogo em sua mente, porque para sempre ela poderia ser uma doce e triste história, e ela poderia ser a quente e macia realidade em seus braços.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, espero que tenha sido minimamente agradável de se ler, ou ao menos valido o tempo gasto. Façam esse tempo valer ainda mais, me deixem um comentário :)


End file.
